Pétalos en nudo
by Marcy-DovahQueen
Summary: AU- Encuentros predestinados con resultados inesperados. En medio de la locura contemplas la idea de que si puedes odiar a alguien, también eres capaz de amarle. Femslash/Yuri. TsunaSaku.
1. Sin querer (Menta)

_**Advertencia:**_ **Femslash/Yuri. (Si no gustan del género, omitan el fic)**

 _ **Titulo:**_ **Pétalos en Nudo.**

 _ **Autor:**_ **Marcy-DovahQueen (anteriormente Keito Onee-Sama** )

 _ **Fandom:**_ **Naruto Shippuden.**

 _ **Rating:**_ **T (sujeto a cambios)**

 _ **Pairing:**_ **Tsunade/Sakura**

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ **Encuentros predestinados con resultados inesperados. En medio de la locura contemplas la idea de que si puedes odiar a alguien, también eres capaz** **de amarle.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Sin querer (Menta)**

 _"Es otra de esas tantas noches en las que camino sin rumbo alguno. Sin una razón ni objetivo, sólo por moverme a la deriva prefiriendo eso a estar quieta, ahogándome en los reproches que me hago a mí misma._ _  
 _Las calles de esta enorme ciudad siempre están atestadas, pero ni siquiera esta multitud logra evitar que la fría briza se cuele por debajo de mi desgastado abrigo y llene cada rincón de mi piel.__

 _No quiero verlos, no quiero detener mis pasos. No me gusta contemplar el descuidado caminar de las personas al pasar… siempre que lo intento, termino deseando que uno de esos rostros que se muestran frente a mí, refleje al menos un poco de tristeza._

 _El pensamiento que inunda mi mente es tétrico y bastante cobarde… si alguien es más miserable que yo, quizá pueda hacerle feliz con mi podrido amor"_

La mirada de la joven que sostenía el manuscrito mostraba completa incredulidad al finalizar su lectura y sin contenerse se giró hacia la chica que la acompañaba para decirle -Esto definitivamente no es poesía romántica Sakura… ¡es totalmente deprimente! de hecho, hasta me produce un poco de miedo... en todo caso, ¿de dónde demonios sacas ideas como esta?-

Su compañera con un gesto relajado alzando las cejas al no comprender lo que la otra le quería decir, respondió - Pues a mí me parece romántico Hinata, o eso creo... de cualquier forma, no deberían asignar temas tan rebuscados como tarea en la clase de poesía. Al fin y al cabo, eso del amor está sobrevalorado y cada quien lo interpreta como mejor le parece.-

La joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos de un inusual pero hermoso tono gris muy pálido, no podía creer lo que su amiga decía. Siempre había estado _muy_ al tanto del poco interés que Sakura tenía por estos temas "cursis" como ella decía, pero esto era exagerado.

\- ¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! El amor es el más hermoso de los sentimientos, complejo, total... y la poesía se trata de plasmar los sentimientos. Definitivamente no sabes nada del amor. Creo que tomar Poesía como clase especial fue un groso error de tu parte- se detuvo y con un tono más bajo y delicado terminó diciendo -Pensé que te gustaba aquel chico de la clase avanzada-.

Ese tema definitivamente no era el favorito de Sakura. Una leve sorpresa y una notable incomodidad pasaron por su rostro para finalmente con un gesto de derrota bajar la cabeza y espetar algo resentida -Si tú misma dices que no sé nada de esas cosas, entonces debe haber una gran diferencia entre "gustar" y "amar"... además no es como si ese chico estuviera enterado de que yo existo- culminó con una tenue sonrisa llena de amargura.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la azotea donde ambas se encontraban tomando sus almuerzos. Siempre lograban colarse al edificio administrativo del instituto pues esa terraza siempre estaba solitaria, a diferencia de la que pertenecía al edificio principal donde ellas tomaban clases.

Hinata algo arrepentida por su comentario, buscó la mirada de su amiga y tomando su mano le dijo animadamente -Incluso si no sabes mucho sobre el amor o si es diferente o no a gustar de alguien, tenemos mucho tiempo para descubrirlo. Y Por aquel chico ni te preocupes, habría que ser imbécil para no notar la existencia de alguien como tú, ¿te has visto al espejo?-

\- ¿Y a ti te ha visto el oftalmólogo? No soy nada extraordinaria en cuanto a belleza se refiere, aunque honestamente, eso no me preocupa ni un poco- dijo Sakura restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Mi vista está perfectamente bien Saku-chan! la que parece necesitar una revisión urgente es otra. Eres muy atractiva y traes a medio instituto detrás de ti. Incluso con esa actitud de " _Su existencia es poca cosa"_ que traes puesta desde que entraste al club de artes marciales. Chicos y chicas te adoran.-

Ciertamente Sakura era linda, de ojos verdes y mirada intensa. El color de sus ojos iba muy bien con el peculiar rosa pálido de su cabello. Le gustaba llevarlo corto, un poco más arriba de sus hombros pues era una chica muy dinámica y no era del tipo que se detendría a cuidar los detalles frente al espejo por mucho tiempo.  
Aún con todos los cumplidos que le hacían y la cantidad de pretendientes que tenía, Sakura nunca se ha considerado _hermosa,_ en cambio, creía que este adjetivo le iba muy bien a su amiga Hinata Hyuga. Ante sus ojos, Hyuga era mucho de lo que ella quizá jamás llegaría a ser. Esa sonrisa amable y la mirada cálida que tenía su amiga eran una de las cosas favoritas de la pelirosa, siempre parecía encontrar algo positivo en todo, soñadora, un poco caprichosa y llena de ilusiones.

 _-El hecho de ser tan diferentes es lo que hace que nos llevemos tan bien-_ pensó algo divertida Sakura. -A veces creo que asistimos a escuelas diferentes.- dijo de manera irónica -Yo jamás he notado a _medio instituto_ detrás de mí. Debes dejar de leer esos mangas shoujo con urgencia. Están deteriorando tu cerebro y afectan seriamente tu percepción de la realidad.-

El enfado se manifestó en el rostro de Hinata en forma de mejillas infladas y un rojo poco saludable, parecía que iba a reventar hasta que soltó -¡Y tu deberías dejar ese club de artes marciales donde solo te están enseñando a ser más insensible de lo que eres!- gritó indignación.

La aludida no reaccionó al reclamo de la chica. En cambio miró el reloj para efectivamente comprobar que se les estaba haciendo tarde para volver a clases, como de costumbre. Esa era una de las desventajas de almorzar alejadas del edificio principal. -Ya vamos o llegaremos tarde, gracias a ti-. Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Hinata y se dirigía hacia la escalera.

-¿Gracias a mí? tú eres la que me ha entretenido hablando.-

-Y tú eres la que insiste en venir a comer en "un lugar secreto donde se pueda apreciar el cielo"- se detuvo solo para imitar la voz de Hinata y decir la siguiente frase- "Eso es lo que hacen todas las chicas normales del Japón durante su juventud". Me preocupa que tu definición de _chica normal_ la sacaras de los mangas que lees como desquiciada.

Sin dar oportunidad a Hinata de continuar el debate, siguió rápidamente su camino, finalmente dejando ambas su _lugar secreto._

 **-x-**

La tanda de clases se reanudaba en el instituto Hi no Ishi donde ambas amigas hacían vida escolar. Aunque era uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de todo Kyoto, no estaba exento del calor que traían las tardes cercanas al verano, y esto ciertamente no ayudaba con la ya de por sí escasa motivación de Sakura en la clase de poesía. Su profesor asignado al aula era un caballero joven llamado Hatake Kakashi, pero las clases especiales como esa tenían su propio docente, en este caso el encargado de la clase de poesía para ese grado era uno de los más excéntricos personajes que ella haya podido conocer en sus 16 años de vida.

-¡Guy-sensei! ¿Podría empezar yo la lectura de los trabajos asignados? -Dijo levantándose enérgicamente de su asiento uno de los alumnos que conformaban la clase de poesía del 3er año.

- _Lee es el único que se entusiasma con esta asignatura_ \- pensó Sakura quien no quería que el turno de presentar su trabajo llegase jamás y esperaba que su compañero tuviera otro de sus interminables ensayos filosóficos que tanto emocionaban a su profesor. Muchas veces daba la impresión que esos dos fueran los únicos que se entendían entre sí, casi parecían padre e hijo.

-¡Esa es la actitud que busco en todos mis alumnos! ¡Todos deberían querer ser los primeros en leer sus trabajos y batallar por ese privilegio!- Los alumnos de la clase se limitaron a intercambiar miradas de fastidio ya que nadie fue tocado por el comentario de Guy-sensei, a excepción de Lee quien se vio notablemente conmovido.

-Dime Lee, ¿le has dado el enfoque que pedí? El amor y el romance es el tema de esta semana y ustedes estando en la flor de su juventud deben plasmar su pasión y entusiasmo casi sin esfuerzo alguno.-

Sakura giró el rostro a su derecha donde se sentaba una de sus compañeras de club, Temari, quien siempre tenía un semblante inexpresivo que solo cambiaba cuando la hacían enojar, era increíble que ni siquiera semejante despliegue de estupidez la hiciera reír o al menos turbar su expresión – _formidable-_ pensó Sakura. Luego miró a su izquierda para observar a una Hinata totalmente sonrojada, sofocando sus risas con la palma de su mano puesta sobre su boca.

-¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho sensei! La juventud y el amor van de la mano, así que no ha sido difícil en lo absoluto. Pero la parte más hermosa del amor es el romance, avivado por las flores y su fragancia. Es por eso que mi poesía está inspirada en la flor de cerezo que me robó el corazón.-

Esto último lo dijo viendo a Sakura mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-¡Maravilloso Lee! ¡La juventud te da el valor para demostrar tus sentimientos sin temor alguno!- Decía Guy sensei mientras trataba infructuosamente de parar el brotar de sus propias lagrimas con un gesto exagerado.

Sakura se quedó en una pieza, no podía creer que Lee hubiera dicho eso viéndola directamente a los ojos. Si bien no era un secreto para nadie la devoción que este chico profesaba hacia ella, el jamás se le había insinuado de una manera tan directa. El resto de sus compañeros apenas podían contener las carcajadas que clamaban por salir, incluso Temari se veía algo divertida con una ceja a medio alzar. Sakura al sentir todas las miradas de burla sobre ella, la expresión de determinación en el rostro de Lee y la cara de preocupación de Hinata, sintió como su estómago se revolvía, acto seguido sostuvo la inevitable arcada cubriendo su boca haciendo uso de ambas manos y se dirigió rauda a la salida del salón.

Toda la clase superó la conmoción rápidamente, menos Hinata, quien estaba obviamente preocupada por su amiga. Sabía perfectamente sobre de los ataques de pánico que sufría Sakura cuando era víctima de una situación vergonzosa y se convertía en objeto de burla.

Guy-sensei se acercó con una sonrisa de orgullo hasta el asiento de Lee y colocando la mano sobre su hombro, le dijo -Tus sentimientos la abrumaron, así que ten la certeza de que no le fueron totalmente indiferentes.-

Lee sonrió y correspondió el gesto agregando -En ese caso, ¡no me rediré con ella!-

De muchas formas a veces parecía que esos dos se perdían en su propio mundo.

Culminada la clase de poesía Hinata se apresuró a salir en busca de su amiga pero no tenía idea de en dónde podía estar, así que recorrió pasillos, baños, y básicamente cualquier lugar que pudiese revisar antes de que el siguiente bloque de clases iniciara, pero no tuvo éxito así que volvió resignada al aula.

 **-x-**

La briza soplaba con fuerza refrescando esa tediosa tarde. Sakura estaba recostada en una de las paredes laterales del edificio donde se supone que debía estar asistiendo a clases para ese momento. En cambio, le pareció mejor idea salir y aprovechar la única utilidad que le veía a aquella construcción… la gran sombra que brindaba después de mediodía. Pensaba las mil maneras en las que golpearía a Lee más tarde en el club de artes marciales por avergonzarla en frente de sus compañeros. Su ira se veía incrementada por la frustración de no haber podido controlar su ansiedad ante la situación. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a reaccionar de esta manera ante circunstancias vergonzosas, pensó que quizá para ella siempre había sido de esa manera.

Tanteando los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su impecable pero descolocado uniforme gris, buscaba torpemente su encendedor y uno de los cigarrillos que afortunadamente llevaba consigo. El resto del paquete estaba en su mochila la cual había dejado junto con su dignidad al salir del salón apresuradamente, pero estaba segura que Hinata la llevaría más tarde al club y esperaba que no notara la cajetilla o la morena le daría un buen sermón. Sakura sabía que fumar no era para nada inteligente, que tampoco era lo más conveniente para alguien como ella que pertenecía al club de artes marciales mixtas de su colegio y que además pretendía obtener una beca por desempeño deportivo. No era una fumadora asidua pero a veces necesitaba un escape y para ella eso era un cigarrillo esporádico. Lo encendió y le dio una fumada, sabía que nadie pasaría por la zona a esa hora de la tarde y nadie la vería ya que esa área no era visible desde la frontal de la institución. Solo un portón algo viejo y descuidado por el desuso daba frontalmente con el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Sakura lo miraba fijamente mientras trataba de adivinar con que lindaba exactamente, pues, del otro lado se podría apreciar a la distancia la fachada lateral de los dormitorios del instituto donde ella misma vivía. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los chirridos que emitía aquel viejo portón mientras se abría. A lo lejos podía observar como una mujer que llevaba una larga bata blanca, parecida a las que usa la enfermera escolar, batallaba para correr por completo el portón y así darle paso a un auto deportivo bastante lujoso. _-No debería usar esa entrada de tierra, es un desperdicio forzar un auto como ese-_ pensó atrapada en la escena que veía. Tan distraída estaba en ver como el auto había dejado atrás a la mujer encargada de apartar la vieja reja, que Sakura no se percató de que el mismo automóvil se detuvo a escasos metros de ella. Sólo reaccionó al ver que la puerta del piloto se abrió y un par de largas piernas enfundadas en negros tacones altos, descendían desde el asiento del conductor. Sakura casi aletargada por la extraña sensación que esa visión le provocó, mantuvo la vista a la altura de la pantorrilla de aquella mujer para luego subir justo hasta donde terminaba su falta. En trance, veía como aquellos pasos se acercaban a ella, hasta que sintió que le tomaban de manera férrea la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía el cigarrillo, sacándola bruscamente de su ensueño y obligándola a subir la mirada

-Parece que no necesitas esto, pues lo has dejado desperdiciar-.

Sakura notó que sólo le había dado una fumada a aquel cilindro de nicotina, mientras miraba unos increíbles ojos avellana que la dejaron aún más impactada. La belleza de esta extraña mujer era hipnotizante. La rubia mujer arrebató lo que restaba del cigarrillo de la mano de la joven y le dio ella misma la última calada antes de arrojarlo al suelo y apagarlo con el tacón de su zapato.

-Deberías dejar esto para los adultos. Las niñas como tú aún pueden ahogar sus penas con postres o salir de compras con sus amigas para lidiar con sus _problemas_ de chiquillas.-

Este comentario trajo a Sakura al aquí y al ahora provocando que una visible ira creciente se reflejara es su rostro, - _¿Quién demonios es esta mujer? y ¿con qué derecho me habla de esta manera?-_

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que deberías dejar de meterte en los asuntos de personas que ni siquiera conoces y que no tienen nada que ver contigo.-

La mujer rubia ignoró el berrinche de la joven. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco una especie de aerosol y sin decir más, roció a la pelirosa casi sin consideración. Sakura tosía e intentaba apartar de su rostro el gas con sus manos para no inhalarlo. La mujer retiró el rociador y se encaminó de vuelta a su automóvil. Subió a él antes de que se le pudiera reclamar algo y continúo su camino hacia la parte frontal del instituto.

Sakura continuaba tosiendo descontroladamente intentando recuperarse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y logró reincorporarse -Menta- dijo para sí misma una vez que pudo distinguir el olor que aquel aerosol le dejó impregnado. – ¡Desquiciada!- fue lo que le grito a la mujer que la había dejado en aquel estado de confusión y rabia.

Al otro lado del camino de tierra y aún bajo el oxidado portón, la única persona que había presenciado la escena se veía confundida. - _Tsunade_ _sama no suele interferir en la vida de los desconocidos… al menos no cuando está fuera de su consultorio._

La joven mujer de cabellos castaños seguía preguntándose a que se debió el comportamiento de su amiga pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar los llamados provenientes del dormitorio a sus espaldas

–Shizune san, ¡ya cierra esa reja y ven aquí! Tenemos mucho que arreglar para su estadía en este lugar-.

De inmediato Shizune acató la petición de la anciana mujer quien dirigía el dormitorio femenino de la academia Hi No Ishi.

 **N/A: este fue mi primer intento en el mundo del Fanfiction. Lo escribí hace un par de años y desde entonces ha estado en mi computadora esperando a que le diera permiso de salir. Recuerdo que dirección quería darle a la historia, pero es cierto que mi manera de pensar y escribir ha cambiado un poco desde entonces. De hecho, apenas veo anime hoy en día, aun así, intentare desarrollar la idea que tenía en mente para ese entonces.**


	2. Sin Importancia (Cereza)

**Capítulo II**

 **Sin Importancia (Cereza)**

Una hermosa rubia estacionó un imponente auto deportivo de color negro frente a los dormitorios femeninos del instituto Hi No Ishi.

–Supongo que aquí comienza la tortura- dijo con una expresión de cansancio la piloto de ojos color avellana.

-Debería mostrar algo más de ánimos Tsunade sama. Acabamos de llegar y parece que ya quiere renunciar- dijo una mujer más joven sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Tsunade no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente y decir con un tono bastante desalentador -Sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera quería venir a trabajar aquí Shizune. Pero ya que aquel hombre me obligo, no es como si tuviera otra opción-.

La mujer más joven torció los ojos en un gesto de exasperación. Sabía perfectamente que su compañera estaba exagerando.

-No deberías llamar a tu tío-abuelo "aquel hombre". Además de ser tu familia, es la única persona, aparte de mí por supuesto, que te cree medianamente sensata. Por si eso fuera poco, el señor Sarutobi te ha traído aquí para emplearte con la intención de que te familiarices con el instituto. Después de todo, algún día serás la directora-.

La rubia de larga cabellera solo se hundió aún más en su asiento

-Tú misma lo has dicho, algún día. Por lo tanto no es algo en lo que quiera interesarme ahora.-

-Entonces me veo en la obligación de recordarte que este, tu hermoso auto, está registrado a nombre del señor Sarutobi, al igual que todas tus cuentas bancarias-

Tsunade palideció ante las palabras de su amiga _–Sin duda aquel hombre es un demonio-_ pensó. Con una expresión desesperada tomó por los hombros a Shizune –¡Espera! Aún tengo la cuenta de bancaria de mi anterior trabajo. Puedo vivir con eso hasta conseguir otro empleo-.

La castaña miró con lástima a su interlocutora mientras retiraba las manos de esta de sus hombros –Tsunade sama, usted perdió ese dinero apostando-.

Golpeando levemente el volante de su auto tratando de drenar su frustración con la situación, la rubia comentó -Malditos jueces americanos. Maldita corrupción en el Boxeo. ¡Esa pelea era de Pacquiao!-.

Una voz bastante rasposa interrumpió el pequeño berrinche de Tsunade diciendo -Agradecería que no blasfemaran en frente de mi dormitorio, si bien no somos un colegio católico, no me gustaría que mis niñas aprendieran más porquerías de las que ya saben- Dijo una anciana de baja estatura quien sostenía una escoba como quien sostiene una lanza antes de iniciar una batalla.

-¡Chiyo-obaasan!- dijo la rubia mientras bajaba del auto para abrazar a la pequeña abuela de manera cariñosa.

-Ya hace muchos años que eres más alta que yo, Tsunade. Deberías recordar que si te inclinas para abrazarme tus enormes _atributos_ ¡no me dejan respirar!-

Tsunade se apartó inmediatamente.

-Así que aún te acompleja el tamaño de tus senos- continuo con una sonrisa maliciosa la abuela.

\- Así que aún sigues encogiéndote cada año un poco más- respondió Tsunade ante el comentario.

Shizume, quien había bajado del auto podía ver miradas de hielo y rayos entre las mujeres que hasta hace un momento se reencontraban cariñosamente.

-Tsk, tan grosera como siempre. La adultez no se llevó tu idiotez- dijo la anciana con un gesto de superioridad.

Tsunade luchaba por contenerse y no seguir en esa discusión. Después de todo ella y Shizune tenían todas las de perder. No es buena idea estar en malos términos con la manager del dormitorio. Esa regla la recordaba muy bien. Ahora a sus 28 años, se veía obligada a vivir en aquel lugar nuevamente, aunque lo haría en calidad de empleada del instituto y no como una estudiante, eso no cambiaba en nada la escala de poder. La anciana Chiyo era Dios en ese edificio.

Luego de respirar profundamente pudo pasar por alto la expresión de victoria que llevaba puesta Chiyo por lograr tener la última palabra.

Aprovechando la oportunidad para interrumpir, Shizune intervino -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shizune-Katou, le agradezco que nos deje quedarnos con usted. Espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía una reverencia a la anciana.

-Katou? Acaso tu…-

-Dan-kun era su tío, obaasan.- respondió Tsunade con una expresión fría antes de que Chiyo pudiera terminar la pregunta.

\- Ya veo, ahora que lo noto tienes la misma mirada que él… Cambiando el tema, Tsunade, tengo entendido que tu reunión con Hirusen era a las dos de la tarde, te informo que son casi las tres-.

La expresión de la rubia pasó de pensativa a totalmente aterrorizada. No temía que su tío-abuelo le diera un sermón por llegar tarde, ya que este iba incluido por defecto. Más bien se preocupaba por la posibilidad de que, en un momento de total decepción al ver que su protegida no puede ni siquiera llegar a tiempo, él decidiera retirar la oferta de empleo y toda ayuda económica.

-Me matará… ¡Sé que lo hará!- dijo mientras corría en dirección a la puerta del conductor para abordar su automóvil.

-Obaasan, usaré el viejo portón, así me ahorro dar la vuelta entera a la cuadra.-

\- Por mí no hay problema, si es que no te importa llevar tu preciado juguete de cuatro ruedas por el camino de tierra. Ciérralo inmediatamente después de cruzarlo. Ya no se usa como entrada al dormitorio, de hecho, ese portón ya no se usa para nada.-

-¡Perfecto entonces! A partir de hoy será mi atajo particular. -

-Sí, eso sumado al hecho de que vivirás en un dormitorio para adolescentes, sin duda te dará status.- dijo sarcásticamente la anciana.

Tsunade hubiera refutado esas palabras, si tan solo tuviera un solo argumento inteligente a la mano, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de buscar alguno.

-Shizune, por favor abre y cierra la reja por mí. No es necesario que vayas conmigo por el momento. Seguramente cenaremos con él y para ese entonces ya me habrá sermoneado, así que puedes saltarte esa parte y quedarte a arreglar nuestras cosas con Chiyo-obasan.

\- Esta bien Tsunade-sama. Le deseo mucha suerte y por favor, intente no discutir con el señor Sarutobi. Recuerde su posición.-

-Créeme que la recuerdo, de lo contrario no estaría aceptando ser parte de este circo.-

Tsunade condujo su vehículo hasta el portón mientras Shizune comenzaba a abrirlo poco a poco pues el óxido del riel no hacía de esto una tarea fácil. Después de varios chirridos metálicos logró abrirlo lo suficiente para que el auto pasara.

- _Juro que no sé cómo fue que mi vida termino así. Bueno, sé perfectamente cómo, pero… ¿estar en la quiebra aún teniendo una carrera y siendo tan jodidamete buena en lo que hago? Vale, sé que no he hecho inversiones (apuestas) inteligentes, pero también creo que mi suerte no es la mejor. Dios, sé que no creo en ti, pero prometo que creeré si haces que la fortuna me sonría al menos por un rato. Me conformo con que Hiruzen no me mate por llegar tarde, aunque si me quieres mandar algo extra, lo acepto con gusto y hasta puede que vaya una vez a la iglesia… aunque no prometo quedarme la misa entera-_

Conforme se acercaba al edificio donde impartían clases Tsunade seguía reflexionando sobre su situación hasta que notó en la distancia una figura femenina de pie bajo la sombra de la fachada lateral de la edificación. A medida que se acercaba pudo apreciar más detalles de aquella joven _-Lleva uniforme. Claramente se está saltando las clases. ¿Tiene cabellos rosas? Seguro es una rebelde. ¡También tiene un cigarrillo! Definitivamente es una rebelde. Me recuerda a mi cuando era más joven y más estúpida. Espera, cabellos rosa… tiene que ser ella. No creo que haya dos personas con ese peculiar color de cabello viniendo al mismo instituto…mejor le hago un favor-_

La rubia detuvo su auto justo en frente de la chica para luego bajar de este y acercarse a la joven estudiante. Entonces pudo ver sus ojos de un tono esmeralda – _Definitivamente es la pequeña de aquella foto, aunque ha crecido bastante; de hecho, se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer. ¡Agh! pero que forma tan descuidada de vestir el uniforme. Y para coronarlo, ese asqueroso olor a cigarrillo barato-._

Tsunade sujetó de la muñeca firmemente a la chica quien en consecuencia, levantó la miraba sorprendida.

-Parece que no necesitas esto, pues lo has dejado desperdiciar- Dijo la rubia para luego arrebatarle a la pelirosa lo que restaba de aquel cigarro, acto seguido tomó una fumada y procedió a lanzarlo al suelo para apagarlo haciendo uso de su tacón.

-Deberías dejar esto para los adultos. Las niñas como tú aún pueden ahogar sus penas con postres o salir de compras con sus amigas para lidiar con sus _problemas_ de chiquillas– dijo la rubia mientras se tomaba un momento para apreciar la belleza desarreglada de la joven estudiante.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que deberías dejar de meterte en los asuntos de personas que ni siquiera conoces y que no tienen nada que ver contigo- Le respondió la adolescente obviamente enfurecida.

 _-Qué gran boca tiene. Ni siquiera le importa que pueda reportarla por conducta inapropiada. Me gusta esa actitud-_ pensaba algo divertida la rubia mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco su inseparable spray de menta. Apuntó a la joven y la roció sin consideración mientras esta tosía y luchaba por respirar. Sabía que en cuanto aquella chica recuperase el aliento la insultaría de lo lindo así que de pronto recordó la prisa que llevaba y decidió irse de inmediato con una sonrisa infantil dibujada en el rostro.

– ¡Desquiciada!- escuchó a la distancia. Esto último le causó una gran satisfacción.

- _Algún día me lo agradecerás-_ pensó para sí misma Tsunade.

Condujo hasta el estacionamiento del edificio administrativo y se detuvo. Antes de bajar del auto se tomó un segundo para chequear su rostro en el retrovisor. No quería que su futuro jefe (y desde siempre familiar metiche) notara que llevaba varios días sin dormir adecuadamente… más por las preguntas que esto desencadenaría que por cualquier otra posibilidad.

– _Vaya cara de ganadora-_ sonrió sin ganas. Fue entonces cuando notó algo de brillo sobre el pálido labial que llevaba como maquillaje – _Seguramente se me ha pasado por la boquilla del cigarrillo-_ relamió su labio inferior y pudo distinguir el sabor. –Cereza _-_ dijo para sí misma, sonriendo de nuevo, esta vez de forma casi inconsciente _._


	3. Besos y promesas (Ángel o Demonio)

**Capítulo III**

 **Besos y promesas (Ángel o Demonio)**

Sakura recorría el sendero que llevaba al gimnasio techado de su instituto donde el club de artes marciales realizaba sus actividades cada tarde al culminar las clases.

-¡Alguien tendrá que pagar por mi mal humor!- dijo al tiempo que pateaba una pequeña y desafortunada piedra que se cruzó en su camino. Entre la rabia producida por el encuentro con la misteriosa rubia y el bochorno causado por Lee, la mente de Haruno no tenía paz. Lo único que quería era llegar a la práctica y descargar sus frustraciones con algún compañero de entrenamiento.

Pensaba en lo bien que le haría un buen rato de ejercicio, justo cuando sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

– _Nadie me llamaría en horas de clase. Aún quedan 10 minutos para que se termine el último periodo-_

Al mirar el identificador, supo que estaba en problemas. El número pertenecía al despacho del director del instituto, quien también era su tutor legal y lo más parecido que ella tenía a un familiar. Pasó saliva antes de atender la llamada pues sabía que las excusas no funcionaban con su _abuelo_ , como había decidido llamarle.

- _Di-¿diga?-_

 _-¿Haruno san? Habla Anko, la secretaria de Sarutobi dono-._

 _-Se perfectamente quien eres idiota-_ pensó la chica mientras seguía escuchando a la asistente de su abuelo.

 _-Sarutobi dono me ha pedido que la llamase para informarle que debe omitir sus actividades de club y en su lugar, dirigirse directamente al dormitorio. El director ofrecerá una cena para celebrar la llegada de su sobrina-nieta, la señorita Tsunade Senju y desea que usted asista. Hará que un transporte pase por usted a las 6pm. Vista de forma casual.-_

La pelirosa estaba algo sorprendida por lo que la mujer le había dicho pero estaba aliviada de que la llamada no se tratara de su abuelo dándole un sermón por ausentarse de sus lecciones.

 _-Eso es demasiada información para procesar de una sola vez Anko, pero creo que he captado el punto.-_

 _-Bien, una cosa más Haruno san, intente no saltarse sus clases de nuevo. El lavado de registros de inasistencias tiene un límite. No abuse de su suerte. Que tenga una linda tarde.-_

Sin despedidas, Anko termino la llamada. Sakura decidió que simplemente no podía entender a esa mujer. Solo era 4 años mayor que ella y además se conocían desde siempre pues fueron asignadas al mismo orfanato desde que tenían uso de razón. Anko fue adoptada por los Mitarashi, una familia muy amiga de los Sarutobi y gracias a esto, ambas chicas pudieron seguir en contacto. Sin embargo, desde que la mayor fue contratada por Hiruzen como su asistente, esta insiste en tratar a la menor de una manera excesivamente formal mientras se encuentra en su trabajo desempeñando las tareas correspondientes a su puesto. En contraste, le ayuda a ocultar la mayoría de sus inasistencias y actúa alegremente cuando se reúnen a comer por las noches durante alguna de sus escapadas.

-Bueno, al diablo mi entrenamiento. Hola aburrido compromiso social.- dijo para sí misma mientras se encaminaba esta vez hacia la salida del instituto. Intentaba organizar lo que Anko le acababa de decir.

- _Cena, ropa casual, Tsunade Senj… ¡¿Tsunade Senju?! No puede ser-_

De pronto se halló a si misma paralizada. No podía creerlo. Al fin la conocería. Podría hablarle a aquella mujer que solo vio una vez desde lejos, pero que por alguna razón, nunca dejo de ver constantemente en sus sueños. A pesar de que no distinguía su rostro, Sakura podía saber que se trataba de esa mujer cuando soñaba. Una larga cabellera rubia ondeando en el viento era la imagen que se repetía una y otra vez. Su único recuerdo sobre aquella persona, se había convertido en un sueño recurrente.

-Sakura chaan!- escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas, sacándola de aquel trance. Era una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! Primero dejas la clase, luego desapareces sin decir nada y después me haces buscarte como loca ¡llevando tu maletín a cuestas! Por si fuera poco, tampoco te presentas a la práctica de tu club. Vengo del gimnasio y empezaron sin ti.- dijo rápidamente y casi sin aliento la bella joven de cabello negro azulado.

Sakura al estar aún impactada por las noticias que acababa de recibir por parte de Anko, intentó ser lo más eficiente posible al responder las inquietudes de su compañera de clases. No podía lidiar con regaños ahora mismo –Hinata chan, lamento haber dejado la clase pero supongo que comprenderás mis razones. No desaparecí, solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para tranquilizarme. Perdón por causarte molestias y hacerte traer mi maletín. No asistiré al club hoy porque el abuelo quiere que vaya a cenar con él y enviará a por mí temprano.- ofreció a manera de explicación mientras mantenía las palmas al frente pidiendo algo de calma a su amiga.

La joven de ojos grises no esperaba que su amiga le respondiera de esa manera tan calmada. Esperaba algún sarcasmo, quizá un "no fastidies" o cualquier otra cosa excepto esto. Pudo notar entonces que la chica parecía cansada.

Hinata entonces, cambió el enfoque de la conversación inmediatamente para evitar aumentar el evidente malestar de Sakura. -No puedo enfadarme contigo si me llamas _chan_ tan cariñosamente ¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglarte para la cena? ¡Tengo un vestido hermoso que va perfectamente con tus ojos!-

-En tus sueños Hyuga, en tus sueños.-

Bingo, allí estaba de vuelta la Sakura gruñona de siempre.

-Mou deberías hacerme caso. Quizá en esa cena conozcas al amor de tu vida.- dijo Hinata en un tono dulce, casi cantando la frase.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo y desvió su mirada rápidamente.

-Ya en serio Hinata, deja de leer esas porquerías románticas.-

Al parecer el comentario había surtido más efecto de lo esperado. Curiosa por la reacción de su amiga, la heredera Hyuga decidió arriesgarse a preguntar.

-¿Acaso si conocerás a alguien? ¡No me digas que tu abuelo te ha arreglado un compromiso matrimonial!-

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo Sakura bastante sonrojada –Esta cena solo será para presentarme a su sobrina-nieta, la señorita Tsunade o algo así. En todo caso, será una noche aburrida con gente vieja, punto. Debo ir a prepararme o me llegará el regaño que he estado esquivando milagrosamente durante todo el día.-

Hinata volvió a sonreír ante la actitud malcriada de su compañera y decidió dejar el asunto hasta ahí.

-Bueno, te dejaré ir en paz… por hoy- dicho esto, la pelinegra se abalanzó sobre su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo seguido de un tierno beso muy cerca de los labios, logrando que Sakura se sonrojara notoriamente.

-Hi-¡Hinata! Te he dicho que no hagas eso. Naruto me mataría si nos ve haciendo eso.-

-No seas tonta Saku chan. No es como si él fuera mi novio. Además sólo te di un beso en la mejilla. Ten tu maletín, debo irme o llegaré tarde a mi club y ya sabes cómo se pone Kurenai-sensei.-

Soltando un suspiro resignado la pelirosa contestó -Está bien y gracias por cuidar de mis cosas.- sonriendo tiernamente a su amiga.

Sakura observaba como Hinata se alejaba poco a poco, cuando de pronto esta se giró para encararla nuevamente.

– ¡Casi lo olvido Saku chan! Recuerda nuestra promesa. Sé una buena chica y no beses a nadie en la cena hoy, ¿ok? Bye bye- finalmente, dando un guiño coqueto, continuó su camino.

Acto seguido mientras Hinata desaparecía rápidamente de la vista de la pelirosa, esta intentaba articular una línea de pensamiento coherente – _¿Que qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así en público? Hyuga… ¡me las vas a pagar!-_ pensó Sakura mientras intentaba disimular su sonrojo y caminaba lo más rápido posible hacia la salida del instituto.

- _Tsk! Hinata no debió… mejor dicho no debería jugar con estas cosas. Sé que hicimos una promesa pero eso fue durante la primaria. Apenas era una niña en aquel entonces.-_ pensaba Sakura mientras entraba a los dormitorios femeninos. Caminando distraída por los pasillos que conocía de memoria, abstraída en sus pensamientos, tropezó con una cubeta de agua. Fue entonces cuando vio a Chiyo supervisando a una extraña mujer mientras esta limpiaba el piso de madera.

-Recuérdeme la razón por la cual estoy haciendo esto- dijo la mujer de cabello castaño bastante corto.

-Muy simple Shizune-san. Ya que ahora vivirás aquí y como no eres estudiante, puedo hacer que me ayudes con la limpieza.- respondió la anciana con su típica expresión victoriosa.

-Obaasan… ¿qué es todo este desorden?- Preguntó Sakura.

Shizune levantó la mirada – _Es la misma chica de esta tarde-._

-Ara, Sakura-chan, debo estar alucinando. Has llegado temprano, ¿te has saltado tus actividades de club?- preguntó Chiyo mientras se acercaba a la joven.

-Así es. Ojisama quiere que cene en su casa y debo estar lista temprano.- Respondió algo resignada.

-Ya veo. Entonces no pierdas tiempo y ve a alistarte ahora mismo. De lo contrario te pondré a limpiar las ventanas- amenazó ligeramente la anciana mientras sonreía divertida al ver la expresión de la joven.

Apenas escuchó esto, la pelirosa huyó rauda de la escena.

-¿Todas las chicas del dormitorio te llaman Obaasan?- preguntó Shizune algo curiosa mientras seguía tallando el piso.

-Solo Tsunade y esa niña lo hacen. Solo ellas pueden hacerlo.- respondió la anciana mientras tomaba una escoba. –Ella es la chica que Hiruzen apadrinó desde muy pequeña. Él es su tutor legal. Al igual que Tsunade, vivió desde niña en este dormitorio y tal como ella, me ve como lo más cercano que tiene a la figura de una abuela-.

-Ya veo… parece que tienen mucho en común. ¿Tsunade-sama conoce a esa chica?-

-Sabe de ella desde el mismo momento en que Hiruzen la adoptó, pero nunca la ha visto. Quizá en alguna foto pero nunca en persona-.

La castaña abandonó su tarea y se puso de pie. Parecía haber recordado algo importante.

-Ahora que lo pienso, una pequeña foto que siempre lleva Tsunade-sama consigo. Un día la vi por error y me dijo que la niña del retrato era su única familia aparte de usted y Sarutobi-dono. Por supuesto que la niña de aquella imagen no pasaba de los 10 u 11 años de edad. Solo el color de su cabello la hace inconfundible.- culminó esta última frase con una expresión un poco triste.

-Por alguna razón me parece que eso te molesta- dijo la anciana tan aguda como siempre.

\- No pasa nada- Sonrió ampliamente para luego darse la vuelta –Iré a cambiarme antes de que Tsunade-sama pase a recogerme.- Y se dispuso a subir rápidamente las escaleras camino a su habitación. No pudo evitar el pensamiento que invadió su mente – _Me gustaría que me considerara parte de su familia también, Tsunade sama.-_

 **-x-**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-¡Saku chan al fin has vuelto!- dijo la pequeña niña mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga.

Las familias Sarutobi y Hyuga llevaban a cabo una de sus frecuentes reuniones donde compartían como los viejos amigos que eran, mientras aprovechaban para realizar pequeños torneos marciales en el doujo de los anfitriones.

-Hinata-chan no me abraces tan fuerte, es vergonzoso- replicó la victima de aquella muestra de afecto.

-Mou no seas injusta, ¡te extrañe mucho! Quería que llegara este día para poder visitarte.-

-No me culpes. Tu familia viaja mucho, por eso casi no podemos jugar durante las vacaciones de la escuela. Aunque esta vez fui yo quien viajo, no tardé tanto como tú lo haces siempre.- mirando alrededor, la pequeña Sakura decidió que era una buena oportunidad para escabullirse -Subamos a mi cuarto, así no tendré que soportar que tus familiares tiren de mis pobres mejillas.-

Su compañera rio disimuladamente para luego seguirla hasta la habitación.

Era un cuarto simple. No parecía la habitación de una chica de 11 años ya que solo se quedaba allí durante las vacaciones escolares y por lo tanto no le apetecía personalizar ese lugar. Un servicio de té y galletas las esperaba, así que se sentaron tranquilamente a conversar un rato.

-Cuéntame Saku-chan, ¿visitaste algún lugar divertido durante tu viaje?-

-Para nada, solo fui a fiestas para gente vieja con Ojisan.-

La niña de ojos grises esbozó una sonrisa pues sabía que la pelirosa no gustaba de los eventos sociales. Pero siendo una de las herederas Sarutobi, debía acostumbrarse a ellos. Así como la heredera de los Hyuga lo había hecho a su corta edad.

-Pero sabes, el último lugar al que fuimos fue muy extraño.- La expresión de la joven Sakura de tornó seria –Ojisan me dijo que iríamos a conocer a alguien muy importante para él, pero cuando llegamos a aquella casa había mucha gente afuera y él me pidió que me quedara en el auto.- comentó la chica algo confundida mientras recordaba aquella extraña circunstancia -Se bajó del carro y fue directamente a abrazar a una mujer que lloraba desconsolada… Entonces me di cuenta Hinata.– Sakura tomó una pequeña pausa mientras que su expresión se llenaba de una determinación que su amiga nunca le había visto expresar -Ella era la mujer más hermosa que puedas imaginar.- dijo repentinamente entusiasmada la pequeña pelirosa.

-¿Huh? ¿La más hermosa? ¿De verdad? Y… ¿cómo era ella?- respondió su curiosa amiga. Intrigada por aquella historia, pero sobre todo, porque nunca había escuchado a Sakura tan emocionada por algo que no fueran los dulces o las artes marciales.

-Aunque solo pude verla desde lejos y no pude ver detalladamente su rostro, ella tenía un largo cabello rubio muy lindo. Hizo que mi corazón se moviera muy rápido. Definitivamente el cabello largo es el más bonito- dijo muy ilusionada -Y a pesar de su evidente tristeza, seguía pareciendo hermosa, de espalda y llorando en los brazos de Ojisan. Es la primera vez que sentí algo como eso. Quise ser fuerte para abrazarla y lograr verla sonreír.- La chica negó enérgicamente con la cabeza antes de mirar a su amiga y continuar -¿Crees que estoy loca verdad? Puede que parezca tonto Hinata-chan, pero creo que aquella mujer fue…quizá…lo más parecido a… ¿mi primer amor? ¿No crees?-

La joven pelinegra palideció ante aquella pregunta. Dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y bajó la mirada mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Dije una estupidez, ¿verdad? Lo siento, es solo que nunca me había sentido tan emocionada.- dijo Sakura algo insegura por la reacción de la otra niña.

-Si te sentiste inquieta pero a la vez emocionada... si querías abrazarla y sobre todo, querías hacerla sonreír más que nada en el mundo... entonces no te equivocas, fue tu primera ilusión, o al menos así me explicó mi madre que pasaba.- dijo Hinata con una voz muy baja.

-¿Y tendrá razón tu madre en eso?- la chiquilla seguía algo incrédula.

La chica de ojos grises levanto su mirada acuosa y respondió, esta vez con voz quebradiza.

-La tiene, porque así es como me siento yo por ti Sakura-chan y no tengo duda de que eres mi primer amor.- Al terminar la frase cerró los ojos para al fin dejar salir las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

-Hi-Hinata…- la pelirosa intentaba procesar lo que su mejor amiga le acababa de confesar. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho contándole sobre aquella mujer. De alguna manera, le había roto el corazón. De inmediato tomó a su compañera por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto Hinata. Jamás habría querido hacerte llorar. Perdóname soy una tonta-

\- No tienes por qué disculparte Saku chan. No estabas obligada a fijarte en mí. Soy idiota por enamorarme de mi mejor amiga-.

Esto sólo provocó que Sakura la abrazara más fuerte.

-¡Tonta! Siempre has estado conmigo, incluso siendo yo tan poco elegante y tosca. Tan diferente a ti. La idiota soy yo por no haberme enamorado de ti. Pero te lo compensare, pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré por ti-.

La pelinegra se separó un poco del abrazo de su compañera para verla a los ojos

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Lo que sea. Tú sólo pídelo.

-Entonces…- Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de continuar con su petición -Ya que no fui tu primer amor, podría entonces ser… ¿tu primer beso?-

La determinación de Sakura flaqueó por un instante, pero siempre fiel a su palabra incluso desde muy chica, aceptó. Impuso una condición sin embargo. El beso sería consumado cuando fueran mayores, lo que, a regañadientes aceptó la pequeña Hyuga.

-A cambio, me dejaré crecer el cabello tan largo como te guste. Sólo para ti Sakura-chan.-

La joven pelirosa sonrió enternecida. Pensó que definitivamente había sido una tonta por no fijarse en Hinata.

Luego de que la fiesta hubiera culminado y después de despedirse de su amiga, la pequeña Sakura decidió ir al despacho de su abuelo. Quería preguntarle nuevamente, pero de manera más directa, quien era aquel ángel dorado que lloró desconsolada en sus brazos y la razón de su tristeza. Ya habían pasado un par de días y Sarutobi no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto.

-Oji-sama, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Por supuesto, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó el anciano mientras apagaba su pipa.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Quién era aquella joven que me llevaste a conocer? ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera?-

Hiruzen entrelazó sus manos bajo su mentón y suspiró cansadamente.

-Eres una pequeña insistente. Tenía esperanza en que no me preguntaras más sobre aquello. Esa joven se llama Tsunade Senju, es hija de mi sobrino. Cuido de ella al igual que cuido de ti. Ahora bien, ella lloraba porque alguien a quien amaba mucho, murió. Lamento que no la hayas podido conocer, pero sé que entenderás que no era el momento más apropiado.-

- _Tsunade…-_

-¿Solo eso querías saber?- preguntó al ver la expresión distraída que tenía la niña.

-Solo eso, Oji-sama.-

 ** _PRESENTE_**

Sakura secaba su cabello ayudándose con una toalla. Incluso después de ducharse con agua fría para intentar despejar su mente, no podía parar de recordar aquellos sucesos de su infancia.

- _Si Hinata se enterase que conocería personalmente a la misma mujer sobre quien le contó aquella vez, seria desagradable para ella. Sin duda fue mejor no decirle más.-_ suspiró de manera cansada.

-Las rubias y yo. Por una le rompí el corazón a mi mejor amiga. Por otra mi reputación con mis maestros es pésima. Una más me da palizas casi a diario en el club. Y a la más reciente rubia salida del infierno, le debo el mal rato que coronó mi pésimo día.- dijo para sí misma con una expresión de desgano mientras se disponía a buscar en el armario cualquier pieza de ropa decente que pudiera llevar. Cambió la cinta de su cabello por unos broches sencillos a un costado. Finalmente, se decidió por un vestido blanco bastante sencillo y juvenil que acompañaría con un hermoso suéter tejido de color beige y un par de sandalias del mismo color. No era una chica de vestidos, pero en contadas ocasiones vestía de manera femenina, o eso es lo que quería pensar para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que escogió casi inconscientemente.

- _Solo escojo este atuendo porque sería inapropiado ir a una cena en jeans, ¿cierto? Aunque eso no significo ningún problema para ti en las cenas anteriores. ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué diablos discuto conmigo misma? Porque eres idiota-_ negó enérgicamente sacudiendo su cabeza para culminar con este debate interno. La expectativa por conocer finalmente a aquella mujer, la estaba haciendo actuar más imbécil que de costumbre.

Luego de pasar 25 minutos frente al espejo (nuevo récord considerando que su promedio era de 10 minutos) decidió bajar y esperar a que pasaran por ella en el porche del dormitorio. Quería aprovechar y disfrutar un poco de la briza. Justo al salir, observó como la mujer que vio un par de horas antes limpiando con Chiyo, abordaba aquel deportivo negro, piloteado por la demente del spray de menta. _-¿Qué demonios hace esa psicópata aun rondando por aquí? ¿Y cómo es que esas dos se conocen?-._

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se percató de la presencia de la joven y siguieron su camino.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si llevas vestido! Y te has quitado la cinta de tu cabello. Ha de ser una cena importante.-

Chiyo la había tomado desprevenida.

-¡Obaasan! me has asustado. Yo… solo quise cambiar un poco esta vez.-

La anciana la observó con mirada inquisitiva. Sabía exactamente cuál era el compromiso al que atendería Sakura, lo que no lograba entender era por qué la joven se había vestido de manera tan poco usual para ella.

-No entiendo el motivo, pero al parecer, al fin estas floreciendo.-

La chica se quedó mirando a la anciana con una expresión de no haber entendido el comentario de la abuela.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un automóvil aparcando justo frente a ellas -Han llegado por ti, pórtate bien y avísame si te quedaras en casa de Hiruzen-  
Sakura asintió brevemente antes de dirigirse a su transporte.


End file.
